Friendship is a Light of Hope
by MagickalStar135
Summary: Aragorn's body hurts and so does his heart. Legolas wants to know what is wrong with his best friend but Aragorn wont let him in. Can Aragorn tell his best friend what is wrong before he sinks into depression? (NO SLASH!)(COMPLETE!)
1. Beatings

**A/N I hope you all enjoy this! Everything in italics are memories or they are emphasizing a word. Mostly they are memories though. Read and review!**

**Friendship is a Light of Hope**

**Chapter 1: Beatings**

            Aragorn was traveling through the woods on his horse to meet Legolas. He hadn't seen his friend for two months and it was going to be nice to see him. This was the only happy thought on Aragorn's mind. He was dwelling on his thoughts and the feelings of loneliness he was experiencing as a twenty six year old. His entire background had finally been revealed to him. He was feeling tense and stressed. A visit with his best friend was exactly what he needed at that moment.

            He was scared and was feeling slightly abused from everything he had been put through in the last few days. His brothers had been picking on him more than usual and he had gotten hurt when they had sparred with swords. Though they had apologized he still felt as if his brothers were angry with him and he didn't know why. 

His body was aching from all the physical beatings it had taken in the last week. He had fallen off of his horse while riding and he had been beaten badly by a bunch of Orcs who had gotten too close to Rivendell's borders for Lord Elrond's liking.  He and the patrol had killed the beasts, but he was still feeling the injuries he had received from them. He had lied to his father about being alright. Elrond had known that Aragorn was still hurt, but Aragorn had hidden some of the major injuries so that he could go to meet Legolas.   
  


He was hurting emotionally and physically. He didn't know what exactly was weighing on his mind and heart but he did know that he was beaten physically. Up ahead he could see a small camp fire. It was close to dusk which meant that he and Legolas would be able to have a nice chat before they went to sleep and headed to Rivendell the next morning.

He had been traveling for two days without rest and was incredibly tired; his horse was alright. He had stopped every night for her benefit and it gave him time to think and get used to the idea of being Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir of Isildur and would one day take the throne of Gondor. 

When he got closer to the campfire he saw Legolas stand up to greet him. Aragorn tried to rein in his horse and get her to stop but he pulled too hard on the right rein and the horse swerved to avoid a tree. Aragorn hit a low laying branch and fell off of his horse. He hit the ground hard and was slightly dazed. He touched his hand to his head and could feel all the blood oozing from a wound in his scalp down to the middle of his forehead. He nearly cried out since all of the wounds and bruises from the previous days were incredibly painful. Aragorn winced as the dirt from his fingers mingled with the fresh blood.

"You clumsy human!" Legolas said to him chuckling. He saw the look on Aragorn's face but he figured he was being over dramatic about his head wound. Legolas offered Aragorn his hand and helped the human over to the campfire where he sat down. "I need to clean that cut up, it may get infected."

Aragorn sighed, "I have some herbs in my pack if you need them."

Legolas nodded, "I believe I do." He headed over to Aragorn's pack and brought it over. "I am not as good a healer as you are, so if you would tell me what you brought and where to find it in this," He eyed the tattered pack, "ancient piece of material; it would be of some help." Legolas beamed at Aragorn who just rolled his eyes.

"You prissy creature, it is in the middle pocket." He sighed, "Here, let me get it."

Legolas looked at him suspicious, "You hate having people fuss over you when you are hurt. Why the sudden change in character?"

"Well, seeing as how this tiny scratch hurts and it will surely get infected, it should be cleaned until it reaches that point." Legolas gave him a pointed look making Aragorn smile, "Okay it is because I know you'll tie me down if I don't let you clean it." He placed some herbs and a canteen of water in Legolas's hand. "Here, this should be what you need."

Legolas grinned at his friend and took the herbs and water, "I _would_ tie you down; now lie down and let me fix up that gash."

Aragorn held in a sigh, his back was aching from where his brother Elladan had whapped him with a staff. He had a welt from the wood. 

_Elladan and Aragorn were in the practice fields staff fighting. They were both circling each other. _

_Elladan lashed his staff out and hit Aragorn roughly on his side. Aragorn tried to block but missed horribly, giving his brother the upper hand. Elladan stuck his staff out and whapped Aragorn hard on the back twice before jumping back. Aragorn's back hurt but he didn't give in. Elladan had promised to stop when Aragorn asked him but he wasn't going to do that just because his brother had hit him a little too hard!_

_Aragorn struck but Elladan blocked and twisted the staff away from Aragorn. Now that Aragorn didn't have a weapon Elladan very lightly tapped Aragorn's neck. In a real fight he would have broken it and killed his opponent. _

_Aragorn stood still as his brother walked up to him and wrapped his arm around his brother's neck. "Good job Estel. I didn't hit you too hard did I?"_

_Aragorn shook his head, trying not to wince from the pain in his back. "No, no I'm fine."_

_Elladan patted him on the back and Aragorn yelped. Elladan gave him a look and lifted Aragorn's shirt up. His eyes widened. "Oh Aragorn, I'm so sorry."_

_"It is fine Elladan you just hit me too hard." Aragorn replied_

_"You will be fine. Don't worry," He grinned wickedly, "ada will fix you up just fine."_

_Aragorn groaned and followed his brother into the house so that they could find Elrond._

"Estel, you need to lie down so that I may have better access to the wound." Legolas said, gently pressing Aragorn down.

Aragorn sighed and lay down on the ground. He squirmed, trying not to rub the welts that his brother had left on him. When he and Elladan had gone to find their father they hadn't been able to. Elladan had instructed Aragorn to go to Elrond the next day but Aragorn had conveniently forgotten he was hurt.

"Estel, stop moving; I might get some of this mixture in your eyes and that would most likely hurt." Legolas snapped

 Aragorn smiled at the use of his elven name. He rarely heard it any more and it was hurting him that he had to take on the name 'Aragorn'. His family didn't understand that he was still 'Estel' and not the future king of Gondor. 

"I can't Legolas, my back hurts too much." Aragorn replied with embarrassment

Legolas looked at him, "Why? What happened? Did you land on something when you fell?"

Aragorn shook his head, he had landed on a rock but it was the welts from the staff that hurt.

"Roll over and let me look." Legolas told him

Aragorn sighed and rolled over. He felt Legolas pull up his tunic and shirt and then trace the welts with his fingers.

Legolas looked at the ugly lines. To him they looked like lash marks and he was curious as to how his friend had gotten them. "What happened to you? How did you manage to get these?"

"Elladan gave them to me." Aragorn replied; he knew Legolas was used to the twins and Aragorn sparring with all sorts of weapons.

"What?" Legolas was shocked; to him they still looked like lash marks. He was curious as to why Elladan had found the need to hit his brother with a whip.

"Yeah, he hit me with one of those wooden staffs." Aragorn was completely embarrassed and didn't want to confess to loosing to his brothers for the umpteenth time.

"Why did he hit you with a staff?" Legolas asked bewildered

"Well he beat me." Aragorn said dryly 

"I see that." Legolas drawled 

"We were sparring and he hit me with the staff. It was my fault really; I didn't block him so he landed two blows." Aragorn said still squirming, "Would you get on with it?" He asked pointing to his head.

Legolas finally understood what Aragorn meant. He and Elladan had been practicing. He was wondering why Elladan would beat Aragorn with a staff for no reason. "Oh be quiet Estel." 

Aragorn rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt and tunic back down. He sat up and Legolas managed to clean and bandage the gash. 

"Take your shirt off, I want another look at those welts." Legolas told him, putting the unused herbs back into the pack.

Aragorn shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Don't worry Legolas."

Legolas gave him a look and Aragorn sighed, he didn't want to take his shirt off. Legolas would see all the wounds and bruises from the Orcs.

_Aragorn raised his sword and cut off the head of the foul creature. He and his brothers along with Rolnon and Tilon, from the border patrol, were killing Orcs that had been seen near Rivendell's borders. _

_Elladan and Elrohir were with Aragorn while Rolnon and Tilon were in another area. The twins had abandoned their bows because the Orcs were too close. All three brothers were working quickly to kill the Orcs. Aragorn was no more than six meters from his brothers but it was far enough in a battle. _

_An Orc behind Aragorn brought its blade down and it bit into Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn made no noise but only killed the foul beast. There was no point in wasting his energy by crying out._

_They all continued to fight until Aragorn was ganged up on by four Orcs. They had no weapons but were covered in armor from head to toe. They weren't meant for battle, they were meant to beat their opponents up. They had fifteen inch pieces of wood that were coated with steel. They began to hit any part of Aragorn's body that they could. Aragorn quickly managed to kill them but he was bleeding and was aching all over. The Orcs had managed to give him a black eye and his entire body was covered in their bruises. Mostly it was his chest and arms but his legs were aching as well._

"Estel, come on. Let me see your back. Just take off your shirt." Legolas was getting annoyed by Aragorn's slow movements, "I'm waiting Estel."

Aragorn sighed and removed his shirt, he could hear Legolas's intake of breath. "It's not _that _bad Legolas." Aragorn lied 

Legolas gave him a reproving glance, "What happened? Does your father know about these?" Legolas knew how Lord Elrond hated it when his sons were hurt. Of course Aragorn had rarely been in more pain than when he had fallen out of a tree and broken his ankle. The twins had been hurt more than Aragorn but Legolas was curious as to why Aragorn hadn't told his father he was hurt.

"I've been given his awful tea before, I don't want it again." Legolas glared at Aragorn. "Okay fine, I…things aren't…I'm not. No, I didn't want to tell him." 

Legolas raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He would ask Aragorn after he helped to patch him up. He touched some of the welts and the bruises. 

"Okay, you've seen them can I put my shirt back on?" Aragorn asked annoyed. He didn't want to talk to his best friend right now, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.


	2. Avoiding the Subject

**A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review responses at the bottom. Thank you all for your kind reviews I love you so much! Also a giant thank you to Catmint who caught my mistake on the last chapter, cookies for you! **

**Chapter 2: Avoiding the Subject**

Legolas looked at his friend, scrutinizing Aragorn with his eyes. He was concerned about the ranger. He hadn't ever seen him behaving this way and he was slightly scared. It was as though he was hiding something, Legolas wanted to know what it was.

            "Legolas, are you alright?" Aragorn asked 

            "I could ask you the same question. Mellon-nin, please tell me what it is that is bothering you so." 

            Aragorn shook his head and looked away; he was so frustrated and upset at the moment. "Things are hard Legolas, I…I just don't know how to deal with them anymore."

            Legolas grasped his friends' hand, letting him know that he was there. He nodded for his friend to continue.

            Aragorn looked away, it wasn't important. The things that were bothering him didn't matter! "It is of ill importance Legolas, nothing is wrong!"

            Legolas glared at his friend, "I care about you my friend. You are like a brother and I would like to share whatever if troubling you at the moment."

            Aragorn shook his head; how did he explain to his best friend that no one cared? How was he to tell him how he felt unloved? He no longer felt emotions and he was trying his hardest to push them away. He wanted to cry, something he hadn't done since he was a tiny boy. He had felt this way before, back when he had run away from his family because of the things elven children had taunted him with. How was he supposed to explain that this time it was real? That he was feeling unwanted and that somehow his family was treating him differently? How did he explain that to Legolas?

            "Estel?" He asked softly, "Are you alright my friend?"

            Aragorn shook his head and pulled away from Legolas. Pulling his knees up to his chest he rested his head on them. He wanted to tell his friend what was bothering him; he wanted to explain how he felt. He couldn't though, how could he tell his friend that his life had come crashing down around him?

            Legolas stood up and moved behind Aragorn. He squatted down behind the ranger and gently touched his shoulder. "You can trust me Estel; I just want to know what is bothering you."

            Aragorn turned sad eyes upon his friend and sighed, "Things have been bad at home." He whispered,

            Legolas frowned, "What happened?"

            Aragorn took a deep breath, "Everything has been different. Father has been treating me like a stranger and my brothers have been avoiding me. I have had little contact with either one of them and the last time I saw Elrohir was at breakfast two days ago. My family has been acting different towards me and every time I ask what happened they just settle me with a look. They don't want me around anymore. Elrohir…" his voice cracked and he leaned against Legolas for support. Aragorn was trying not to recall what had happened between him and the younger twin. It had been his fault; he had been acting like a jerk to his elven brother. 

_            "Estel leave me alone!" Elrohir snapped_

_            Aragorn frowned, "I didn't do anything!" _

_            "Estel you have been following me around sulking for the past four days! What is the matter with you?" Elrohir demanded_

_            "Nothing! I just was wondering why you are avoiding me!" Aragorn shouted_

_            "I have not been avoiding you brother! You have been completely rude to me for the past week; I have been trying to talk sense into you." Elrohir told him_

_            "You haven't spoken to me!" _

_            "You have been acting like a spoiled child. You have done nothing but skulk around and snap at anyone who tried to talk to you. You have been a brat Aragorn. You are twenty six! Stop acting like a baby!" Elrohir screamed angrily_

_            "You hit me yesterday!" Aragorn yelled_

_            "You deserved it. You are acting like a child and deserve to be treated like one." Elrohir hissed. The younger twin rarely ever lost his temper, especially not with his human brother; but he couldn't stand how Aragorn had been acting for the past week or so._

_            "I was trying to tell you something!" _

_            "It was of ill importance!"_

_            "Not it wasn't! I was trying to explain something to you and you just walked away! Why don't you care anymore?" Aragorn demanded_

_            "I do care; I just do not enjoy speaking with you when you get all worked up! You are an adult Aragorn, take care of yourself! I love you Aragorn but you have been acting so childish!" Elrohir screamed turning his back on his brother_

_             "Elrohir!" Aragorn yelled to get his brother's attention, "Elrohir!"_

_            Elrohir turned around and stalked over to Aragorn, "Now you listen to me _human _I do not want to speak with you right now. You are being childish and I am tired of listening to you. If you cannot act like an adult and speak to me with a civil tongue in your head then I will not speak to you with one." He glared fiercely at the young human. He grabbed Aragorn's shoulders and shook him, "Do you understand Aragorn son of Arathorn?" He demanded_

_            Aragorn nodded, slightly scared, "Yes," he whispered_

_            Elrohir nodded and half threw his brother away from him, "Then do not bother me." He stalked angrily out of the room leaving Aragorn alone._

_            Aragorn sat on the bed and let the tears fall. He had only been trying to speak with his brother; he hadn't meant to make him so angry. Aragorn began to cry softly and let his pain consume him until he fell asleep. _

            Legolas sat down and pulled Aragorn against him, "Speak to me Estel, what did Elrohir do?"

            Aragorn shook his head; he was too shamed to tell Legolas that his brother had hit him purposely. They had never been so angry with each other before and Aragorn was slightly scared. 

            "Aragorn, tell me what Elrohir did," Legolas whispered, tilting Aragorn's chin up so that he would meet his eyes.

            "He was angry with me," he began, "He was so furious that he threw me against the wall."

            Legolas' eyes widened, he had never seen Elrohir lose his temper or strike his brother. He had seen the friendly banters but never had he seen a real fight, "Why?"

            "I annoyed him, I was acting like a baby and I kept annoying him." Aragorn told him

            "What did you do to him to make him so upset?" Legolas asked,

            "I followed him around and I just kept saying things that made him angry. I just wanted to talk to him but Elrohir would hear none of it." Aragorn said, slightly embarrassed. 

            "What did you want to tell him?" Legolas prodded gently

            "I was trying to talk with him about my heritage. You know how father told me of it. I just wanted to ask Elrohir some questions; I guess I went about asking him wrong." Aragorn said

            "Elrohir shouldn't have hit you," Legolas whispered, "Did you do anything else?"

            Aragorn shook his head, "I don't think so. I was really upset and Elrohir told me I was being childish."

            Legolas sighed, wondering why Elrohir had gotten so angry. "Did you try to talk to him again?"

            Aragorn shook his head, "I was too scared to," He admitted, "Neither one of the twins has been overly nice recently."

            Legolas frowned, "What about your father?"

            Aragorn shrugged, "I don't want to speak with him at the moment. I angered him when I told him I didn't want to speak about my heritage."

            "But you learned of that six years ago!" Legolas protested

            Aragorn nodded, "I know, but he wanted to talk to me about things I don't want to know. I refuse to accept the throne of Gondor. I want to remain a ranger; I do not want to learn of Gondor."

            Legolas nodded, "What else is bothering you, I know there is much you are not telling me."

            "My family has been distancing itself from me lately. I know it sounds stupid but I feel as though they do not want me around; father is angry and so are the twins. It is as though they are tired of me and no longer love me." Aragorn turned sad teary eyes upon Legolas, almost making the elven prince's heart tear in two.

            Legolas pulled Aragorn into a tight embrace, "They love you Aragorn, they love you so much."

            Aragorn held onto his best friend and let the tears trickle down his face, he was so upset. He couldn't begin to describe the feeling of bitter loneliness that he was experiencing. It was horrible and he just wanted to die so that the pain in his heart would do away. He no longer felt the pain in his body, his heart hurt and he felt wounded.

**How did you like the chapter? Sorry I am in a bad mood so excuse me if it was a little depressing. This fic will only become darker. Hehehe enjoy it!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Boromir****: I am glad I have you interested! I hope you enjoy this chapter; I am trying to update A.S.A.P!**

**Wonky: Hehe you read it twice? Wow I feel so special! I love it when people enjoy my fics! **

**Shadowed Flames: Yup, he is being a bit grouchy. But how would you feel after being wounded physically and emotionally? *shrugs* I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**BabeyRachey: Heehee I love it when they are protective too! I hope you like this chapter, it shows Elrohir angry though…don't kill me for it!**

**Grumpy: Lol Yup he is having a bad time. Things aren't looking up for him either. It will only be downhill for our favorite ranger from here!**

**Jadesaber****: Thank you, I am glad you like it so far! I hope Legolas can cheer his friend up as well! The poor guy is having a horrible few weeks.**

**Catmint: Oh I love your reviews! You are so helpful! Thank you for pointing out my mistake. Lol sorry about the quibble. I am checking my work over a few times now. I don't want to do that again. I wish more people would tell me when I mess up; it helps me become a better writer. *huggles* Thank you! Once again, you get cookies! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic; I am so happy you like it so far! I love reviewers like you! I am so happy you are finding it to be a powerful fic; I am trying to show people how hard it is to cope with depression. Tee Hee! I love to write about these kinds of things. Wow…I sound evil. Well thank you again for the wonderful review!**

**DreaminofLorien: Well I posted quickly…not as quick as you wanted but I did post fast! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

  ****


	3. Compassion

**A/N Thank you for taking the time to read my fic! I honestly love all of you dearly but would those of you who lurk please review as well? *hands out cookies and Pepsi* Please!**

**Chapter 3: Compassion **

Aragorn released his friend and stared into his eyes, "I don't know what I have done," He said to Legolas, his eyes showing that he was hurting inwardly, "I don't know how to fix this."

          Legolas sighed and leaned forward, he didn't know what to tell the young human. He couldn't speak for Elrond or the twins. He had no idea as to what actually was going on in Rivendell. How could he offer his friend hope if he didn't know what was actually occurring? He looked at Aragorn and smiled, "Tell me everything that has been going on, I don't know how to help, but I will try my hardest."

          Aragorn nodded, he would tell Legolas. "Well I guess I mostly started to realize something was wrong about three weeks ago or so." He paused and looked around

          Legolas nodded for Aragorn to continue, "I'm listening," he told him softly

          Aragorn sighed and continued, "I was talking to my father," He sighed as he remembered what had happened and told Legolas everything he could…

          _Elrond looked at his youngest son, "Estel, come with me," Elrond walked into his study as Aragorn followed him._

_          "Yes ada?" He asked when they were in the room_

_          "Estel, have you been reviewing those scrolls I gave you?" He asked_

_          Aragorn fidgeted, "Um…I…No." He said embarrassed_

_          Elrond sighed, "You should look over them," He told him, "They will help you when you get older."_

_          Aragorn sighed, "Father, I do not want them. I do not want to become the King of Gondor. We have had this conversation before."_

_          Elrond nodded, "I know Estel, but you should still learn them."_

_          "But I don't want to!" Aragorn snapped; he cringed slightly when he heard his voice, "Father, I'm sorry…" He began but Elrond held up his hand,_

_          "What is troubling you my son?" He asked_

_          "Nothing father, I've just been thinking too much lately." Aragorn said with a small smiled. In reality he had been feeling a little awkward around the house and his family, but he didn't know how to explain that._

_          Elrond's brow furrowed, "About what Estel?"_

_          Aragorn sighed, "It doesn't matter; I've just been going over things I've learned in the past six years."_

_          Elrond nodded, that made sense to him. "Why don't you go get some rest, you look sleepy."_

_          Aragorn nodded, happy for a reason to get away, "Good day ada."_

_          Elrond nodded and watched his youngest son leave his study. He sighed and went back to his work._

Legolas looked at Aragorn, "Well, that wasn't too bad."

          Aragorn nodded, "I know, but that was when I started to feel…this way." He didn't know how to describe the feeling of loneliness.

          Legolas frowned, "How exactly are you feeling Estel?"

          "Like…like I am alone. Father and my brothers do not seem to understand. There is something pulling at my heart and I don't know how to describe it. Almost a void," He looked at Legolas, trying to see if this made any sense to the elf, "It is as though I am alone and there is no one here for me."

          Legolas squeezed his friend's arm, "Oh Aragorn that isn't true!" He protested, "You could go to anyone in your family, I am sure that your brothers are just confused and don't know how to handle you."

          Aragorn looked at him, "What do you mean, don't know how to handle me?" He asked

          Legolas sighed, "I didn't mean anything bad." He told him honestly, "I just meant that maybe you are scaring them; perhaps they aren't sure how to treat you. It sounds as though things have been hard for you; maybe they feel as though you are distancing yourself from them. It seems that maybe you aren't the only one feeling neglected." Legolas whispered

          Aragorn nodded, "I guess I have been sort of distant…" he sighed, "I just can't relate to my family anymore! I am scared Legolas," He said softly 

          Legolas nodded, "Why don't you talk to your family when we get back. I could mention something to your father." He offered

          Aragorn shook his head, "They don't care, and if you said anything they would only feel sorry for me."

          "I doubt anyone feels sorry for you Aragorn. I certainly have never pitied you. I have showed you compassion and I love you like a brother. But never have I felt sorry for you Estel!" Legolas told him firmly,

          Aragorn smiled at his friend, it felt good to have his friend speak to him about things that had been bothering him so terribly. "I will speak with them tomorrow when we gat back to Imladris."

          Legolas nodded, "Sleep well mellon-nin; sleep well." Legolas handed Aragorn his bed roll then put out his fire. He was concerned for his friend; he hoped the next day would be better for Aragorn.

~*~

          That night Aragorn tossed and turned, he couldn't sleep and he was trying not to keep Legolas up. He didn't know how he was going to explain things to his family. He was sure they wouldn't care, they had no reason to. He knew they loved him, they had told him that countless times. It wasn't that he felt unloved; it was mostly that he felt distanced from his family. They had been treating him differently, they hadn't been acting like the normally did. He thought that maybe he was being too sensitive, he shook slightly, how was he supposed to explain things? He needed to apologize to Elrohir, he needed to speak with his father, but most of all he needed to confront Elladan. The older twin had not spoken much to Aragorn since he had whapped him too hard with the staff. Aragorn wasn't sure why, but he was remembering a confrontation he had had with his oldest brother two days after the staff practice. 

          _Aragorn walked down the halls of Imladris, it was past __midnight__ and he seemed to be the only person who was awake. He walked past his brothers' rooms and jumped when he heard Elladan's door open._

_          "Are you still up Estel?" Elladan asked sleepily_

_          Aragorn nodded, "Yes, I cannot sleep."_

_          Elladan sighed and stepped out of his room, his hair was sleep tousled and he looked dead on his feet. "Go back to bed; you will not become sleepy from pacing the halls."_

_          Aragorn pulled away, he was slightly shy of the twins since Elrohir had screamed and hit him. "No, I'll be alright. I'm sorry I woke you up."_

_          Elladan nodded slightly, "Well since you woke me, I doubt I will be able to get back to bed now either."_

_          Aragorn smiled slightly, "I'm sorry Elladan."_

_          Elladan shook his head, "Nah, it's alright. May I walk with you? Perhaps you could share your thoughts." He had noticed something was different with Estel and he was curious as to what it was_

_          "No honestly, I'd rather be alone." He said softly, "I'm sorry Elladan," He said when he saw the look on his brothers' face. _

_          Elladan shrugged, "I'm here if you need to talk to me."_

_          Aragorn nodded, "I…I'll tell you if I need anyone to talk to."_

_          Elladan nodded and turned back to his room, he turned around again, "Estel?" _

_          Aragorn turned around and looked at his brother, "Yes Elladan?" He said slightly annoyed. _

_          Elladan walked over and looked at Aragorn, "Why was Elrohir so upset?"_

_          Aragorn tensed slightly, he was the reason Elrohir was so upset. _He_ had been rude and childish. _He_ had been mean; Elrohir had hit him but that was _his_ fault, "I angered him."_

_          Elladan nodded, "I thought so; why? How?" he pressed. The twins shared a very strong bond and Elladan, though he was concerned about Estel, he was completely worried about Elrohir._

_          "I…I do not know." Aragorn backed up slightly, "I didn't mean to." He said hesitantly,_

_          Elladan nodded, "Alright Estel, I didn't mean to scare you." Aragorn shook slightly and Elladan frowned; he hadn't meant to frighten Estel._

_          Aragorn nodded, and backed up, "I'm sorry Elladan,"_

_          Elladan took a step forward, "Estel…"_

_          "No!" Aragorn snapped_

_          Elladan stopped, "What is it Estel?" He demanded, grabbing Estel around his shoulders_

_          "Nothing! Would you stop?" He pleaded _

_          "I'm not doing anything," Elladan said, _

_          Aragorn broke away from his brother and ran down the halls, leaving a very confused Elladan in his wake."_

          Aragorn knew that conversation had been his fault. He had been overly sensitive, but he had been trying to figure out what he had done to make Elrohir so angry. He didn't want to displease his older brothers. The day after he had had that conversation with Elladan, the older twin had gone out of his way to avoid him. Aragorn had noticed and had felt bad, he knew it was his fault; it always was…

**Response to Reviewers:**

**Nerf: I know! Poor guy! He's having a heck of a time with his life at the moment. It's a good thing he has Legolas there for him!**
    
    **Shadowfaxgal7: I know, I am sorry about the twin but they aren't really being evil, perhaps a little mean, but not evil; it is just that Aragorn is a little sensitive right now so he thinks they are being evil! He is also blaming himself for everything ^^ don't worry, it might work out ok…You never know!**
    
    **Wonky: I know! Poor Estel! I am happy you like all the angst and the friendship scenes. I am trying to please my readers! ******

**Jadesaber: It is a little depressing isn't it…Oh well I am in the mood to write this sort of thing. I promise not to kill our favorite elf and ranger though…I hope you like this chapter!**
    
    **BabeyRachey: I know! He was mean to his brother. I can't say how things will turn out…But you'll see ^^**
    
    **Sugar fanatic: Hehehe! Here is a new chapter, I hope you like it just as much as the last one!**
    
    **Seeing-Spots: Hehehe I know poor Aragorn. Yeah…I could see him falling off of a horse too. I think it was sort of funny. I do too! The twins are being a little odd aren't they? Hm…We'll see what's going on. Did I make you cry? *hands you a tissue* I'm sorry if I did. I didn't think I should add a tissue warning, obviously I was wrong. *huggles* It will be OK!**
    
    **Coolio02: I know, it is a little depressing but I think it is fun to write. His family is acting strangely but you know how families are. We all have them and we all have issues. Hehehe I hope you liked this chapter!**
    
    **Catmint: You have NO idea how much I need and love your reviews. I was wondering if maybe you had the time to be my beta…I don't know if you would want the job or not but if you can I would love it. You catch my mistakes and I really need someone who will go over it. *gives you another cookie* Thank you for the complements they make me feel so good! I am happy I made you cry…wow I sound evil! I just enjoy knowing that what I write makes people feel what the characters feel. Yes about the depression I have been diagnosed with depression so I have a long road ahead of me. I am trying to put my feelings into Aragorn so that I can show people that even though this is fictional, it does really happen. Well, please say you'll be my beta! I really do love your reviews, they help me so much and I need someone like that. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't find too many quibbles! I'm sorry if you do find any, please don't fault me for it! **


	4. Opening Up

**A/N I love all of you! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I know this is a little bit of a depressing fic but I think it is turning out alright. I am sorry if I have made any of you feel bad. **

**Chapter 4: Opening Up**

            "Were you up all night?" 

            Aragorn jumped, "Huh? Oh sorry Legolas," He said, noticing that his friend was staring at him

            "You didn't do anything, I was just wondering if you would do any good if we were raided by Orcs." Legolas grinned slightly

            "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought."

            Legolas shrugged, "You're not riding in that state," Legolas looked his friend over and noticed that his shirt had blood on it; "Take your shirt off." He commanded

            Aragorn stared at him, "Why?"

            "It has blood on it," Legolas stated, "Now take it off and let me have a look."

            Aragorn grumbled but pulled his shirt and tunic off so that Legolas may have a look. "Happy you irritating elf?" He asked grumpily

            "I forgot how good your company was in the morning," Legolas told him sarcastically, "Just stop moving, it looks as though you rubbed some of your healing wounds." He looked at Aragorn, "Just how hard did Elladan hit you with that staff?"

            "Not too bad," He rolled his eyes at the look Legolas was giving him, "Alright, it was hard and it hurt too."

            Legolas nodded, "Well one of the welts is bleeding and some of the wounds the Orcs gave you are bleeding as well." 

            Aragorn sighed and put his shirt back on, "There isn't anything you can do; I'll fix them when we get back to Imladris."

            Legolas nodded, "I'll get your father to take a look."

            Aragorn said nothing; he wasn't pleased that his friend knew how much pain his body was putting him through. 

            "Like I said before, you aren't riding in that state." 

            Aragorn turned around, "In what state?" he demanded

            Legolas sighed and went over to Aragorn, "Mellon-nin, you are falling asleep on your feet, you are losing blood, and you are dwelling on things. If I let you ride your horse you might fall off. You will double ride with me, I know it isn't going to look good coming into Rivendell that way but it must happen. I will not let you fall asleep on your horse and crash into a tree. You nearly did that last night."

            Aragorn sighed, he wasn't going to get Legolas to leave him alone, "Alright, whatever you think is best." He muttered

            "And you will rest on the ride," Legolas told him

            "I'm not tired," Aragorn protested

            Legolas looked at him; Aragorn's eyes were blood shot and his body was shaking from fatigue. "Yes you are, maybe your mind is convincing you that you are alright, but your body is betraying you. Please mellon-nin; rest on the way to Rivendell."

            Aragorn nodded, "Alright Legolas, I guess a few hours sleep wouldn't hurt."

            Legolas chuckled, "Nay Aragorn, they wouldn't hurt at all."

~*~

            Legolas rode his horse with Aragorn in front of him. Aragorn's horse was following at a trot behind Legolas. Aragorn had fallen asleep and Legolas kept one arm securely around his friend. He was trying not to press too hard on any of the many bruises that his friend seemed to have.

            Legolas let his mind wander, he was going over why Aragorn was feeling the way he was. He understood that his friend was feeling alone in the world, but that might be because he was the only human among elves. Legolas was sure that if he had been raised by humans he would feel the same way. 

            He was jerked back to reality when he heard a moan of pain escape his friend. "Estel, are you alright?" he asked, hoping that he wasn't pushing too hard on Aragorn's wounds.

            Aragorn nodded gently against Legolas's chest, "Yes, I am fine. Do you think you could move your arm though?"

            Legolas nodded and moved his arm slightly, "That better?"

            Aragorn nodded and quickly fell back to sleep in his friends' protective hold. 

            Legolas looked up ahead, they were only a few minutes away from Rivendell, and soon they would be at the house. He sighed, he had a feeling this wasn't going to be a fun day.

~*~

            "What happened?" One of the stable hands asked Legolas,

            "Should I send for Lord Elrond?" One of the other ones asked

            Legolas shook his head, "No, no everything is fine. Thank you for your concern."

            They both nodded and led the horses away after Legolas dismounted. He set Aragorn down on the ground and woke him up. 

            "We're here already?" Aragorn asked sleepily

            Legolas laughed and nodded, "Aye that we are."

            Aragorn groaned inwardly when he saw one of the house servants rushing towards them, "Looks as though we are about to be bombarded with questions about our physical wellbeing."

            Legolas nodded, "I know,"

            The servant, Tinlor, looked at them, "Lord Elrond saw you ride in and he sent me to see if you are both alright." He saw the blood seeping through Aragorn's tunic, "Shall I tell him you are hurt Estel?"

            Aragorn jumped, "Huh? Oh…no I'll tell him. I'm fine, honestly Tinlor." He smiled at the servant, who narrowed his eyes disbelievingly, 

"Alright Estel, I will tell your father you two are coming to see him." Tinlor said, "I hope I will not end up in trouble with your father." He muttered before running off

Legolas looked at Aragorn, "You are not fine." He said, rounding on the human, "Things are not alright and your physical wellbeing is not in perfect condition!"

Aragorn held up his hands, "I am fine, I am just a little bumped and bruised." He grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around him, trying to hide the blood that covered his clothes. 

Legolas glared at him, "We'll see what your father has to say about that."

Aragorn tensed visibly, "Alright, but you won't say anything about what I told you…right?" he was nervous and Legolas's heart wrenched at the sight of his friend.

He nodded, "I promise, not a word until you are healed."

"Legolas!"

"No Estel, I am going to talk to your father, he needs to know how you are feeling."

Aragorn sighed in defeat, "Alright, but please do not talk to him until I am asleep or drugged from his disgusting herbal tea."

Legolas grinned, he had only tasted the stuff once and that was when he had first met Aragorn. "Alright, I will talk to him when you are drugged; I am sure he will force that potent mixture down your throat.

Aragorn laughed and the two friends walked into the house.

~*~

Lord Elrond was in his study when Tinlor entered. Tinlor bowed in respect, "Milord; they say that they are fine. Although I noticed Estel had his head wrapped and there was blood seeping through his shirt and tunic."

Elrond nodded, "Are they both walking under their own power?"

Tinlor nodded, "Yes milord, they are."

Elrond smiled slightly, "Thank you Tinlor,"

Tinlor nodded and left his lord.

Elrond got up from his desk and went down the stairs; he was hoping that Estel was alright and that Legolas was as well. He had noticed that something was weighing on his youngest sons' heart and he was curious as to what it was. He would not ask though, if Estel wanted to tell him, he only needed to ask. 

Elrond had heard the conversation between Estel and Elladan three nights ago; he wasn't sure who was more confused; him or Elladan. Normally Estel would talk to the older twin; they shared a strong brotherly bond. He was also curious as to what Elladan had meant when he asked what was wrong with Elrohir. He hadn't noticed anything, but maybe he hadn't been looking hard enough. 

Sighing, he stepped into the hall and found Legolas and Aragorn just walking in.

~*~

Legolas noticed the Elf Lord first and he bowed to show respect and peace; one had on his heart and the other sweeping out. "Lord Elrond," He said

"Hello Prince Legolas," he smiled at the Elven Prince and then settled his gaze on his youngest son, "What happened to you Aragorn?"

"Nothing ada," Aragorn mumbled 

"He took a bit of a tumble off of his horse." Legolas added helpfully, receiving a look of death from the young ranger

"Is that why you are coated in blood then?" Lord Elrond asked concerned

Aragorn nodded, "Yes ada, I nearly crashed into a tree but I fell before I reached it."

Legolas and Lord Elrond hid the smile that was creeping into both of their faces, "Go up to your room, I want a look. I'll be there in a few minutes,"

Aragorn groaned, "You're going to make that putrid mixture aren't you?"

Elrond smiled, "It will help ease the pain," He rested a hand on Aragorn's shoulder but the young man pulled away. Lord Elrond frowned but said nothing and watched as his youngest son walked away with his friend.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you guys! My computer is sort of broken so I am only allowed to use it to post this! I am sorry I don't have time for responses.**


	5. Never Be the Same

**A/N I would like to thank those of you who have really been enjoying this fic. I'm not too sure how long it's going to be, nor how I'm going to end it. **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**DreaminofLorien: I know! Legolas is a good friend for listening and trying to help Aragorn. Hopefully everything will be alright!**

**Laura: Aragorn is having such a bad time. Everything is going wrong for him and he feels unwanted. Poor guy. I'm glad you love the story!**

**Shadowed Flames: He should open up to his best friend, shouldn't he?! Ugh stubborn ranger. *grins* heehee**

**Frodo: Here is more! I'm trying to write!**

**Coolio02: Yes, things should work out with his family shouldn't they! He is having a bad time and he can't feel good about himself. Poor guy!**

**Jadesaber: I am posting as quickly as possible! It is getting hard to find time! Good thing it is a weekend!**

**Catmint: He won't talk because he is a stubborn human being who is having a bad couple of months. He is all upset; why would you want to share that with your parent? Oh and btw thank you for being my beta! I love it and I appreciate it so much! **

**Wonky: I am so happy you love the story! I am so happy this fic pleases you! I love it when I have happy readers! It is one of the best feelings in the world and you're a great reviewer! Thank you!**

**Silvertongue: I am happy you are happy! I always love it when people are enjoying my fics or find them for the first time!**

**Trustingfriendship: I know, it would be good if Elrond could find out what is going on. The twins should pitch in too, they should comfort their brother!**

**Azla: Unluckily my computer is still broken but I can use my dad's. He doesn't mind, it does mean that I have to re-write the chapters but seeing as how my computer is going to be in the shop for awhile, I guess I better work on the fic before people lose interest! I know, Estel is having a bad time and I hope a lot of people can relate to him. I think everyone has felt similar to this one time or another.**

**Seeing-spots: Yeah, I guess he could sound sort of childish, but then again even adults feel this way. Oh yes, the nasty mixture *gags* I wouldn't want to drink that stuff! Yucky! **

**Someone Reading: I know, Estel is having a rough time and what Elrohir said to him didn't help much. Well most siblings do get into fights (I know, my sister and I hate each other and often fight) but everyone does have a bad day. I guess Elrohir was tired of his human brother moping and wanted his space. Can't blame him, everyone needs to have their space. He sure could have been nicer though! But then again he didn't know anything was wrong with Estel because Estel wouldn't tell him! He should realize what he did and apologize though! Yes, poor Legolas! I don't think he knows what all he is getting himself into! He probably thinks nothing of it and just wants to help his friend; hopefully he won't be thrown into something huge… Yay! I am so happy you liked the Imladris scene! I agree, they've done so many stupid things out there that everyone in Imladris has gotten used to them! I'm happy you like it! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Ringmarciel: I am so happy it makes sense! LOL I don't normally read AU because I get completely lost and confused and my brain hurts! (Nice isn't it?) LOL Well I am happy you like the fic so much; I hope you continue to enjoy it! **

**Alone Dreaming: Yay you think it is fantastic! Heehee I know, the last chapters wasn't my best but I thought it was pretty good! I liked it! People must fix this! It must be fixed because it isn't fair! I know mellon-nin; I know how everything is going wrong. But do remember that we are looking at things how Aragorn has seen and explained them. The only things that aren't from his description are the flashbacks. Aragorn is having a bad time and is slightly depressed, nothing is going well for him and he has come to feel as if the world is out to get him. Heehee glad to hear you thrive off of the updates! It makes me feel so good knowing that! **

**Elizabeth Goode: Thank you for adding me to your author alert! I am happy you are enjoying the fic! Please review and tell me what you think of later chapters! I love reviewers!**

**Chapter 5: Never Be the Same**

            Aragorn walked quickly away from his father and down the hall to his room. He did not want to encounter any of his family; he didn't think he would be able to exchange words with them. He knew Legolas was close behind him and was giving him a questioning look. 

            "Aragorn, what was that about?" Legolas asked his friend after walking for ten minutes.

            Aragorn jumped slightly at his friend's soft voice. "What do you mean?"

            "Why did you pull away from your father? He was obviously happy to see you." Legolas told him.

            Aragorn sighed. "I do not wish to discuss this at the moment Legolas."

            Legolas sighed and followed his friend to his room in silence. Legolas was still wondering what was bothering his friend; normally Aragorn didn't let such trivial things get to him. Maybe it was because he needed alone time, Legolas shook his head, no, that couldn't be it.

            Aragorn opened the door to his room and walked in; Legolas followed him. The first thing Aragorn did when he entered his room was shed his tunic and shirt. He needed to have a look at what had happened to him. He turned to Legolas. "Let my father in if he knocks, I'm going to be in there." he pointed at the adjoining bathroom.

            "Alright Estel, I'll let him in if he comes." Legolas sat down on one of the chairs in Aragorn's room and looked out the window.

            Aragorn entered the bathroom and turned his back to the mirror. He grimaced when he saw the welts on his back and many of the bruises left by Orcs. He grabbed a wet cloth and wiped the blood; he couldn't bandage his back but he could rinse it. After a few minutes he had finished, so he left the bathroom and entered his bedroom. 

            Legolas turned around when he heard Aragorn step out of the bathroom. "You feeling alright?" he asked concerned; Aragorn looked slightly pale.

            Aragorn nodded. "Yes, I just am a little tired." He grabbed a new shirt and buttoned it up before joining Legolas at the window.

            "Why don't you get into bed, your father should be in here soon and you'll be sleeping soundly then," Legolas suggested.

            Aragorn shook his head. "I would rather look out the window, when ada comes I'll drink the medicated tea and fall asleep. If I get in bed he'll most likely wake me up to ensure that I'll be in a deep sleep." He shrugged.

            Legolas smiled slightly. Aragorn was right, Lord Elrond would wake his son up to be sure he was in a deep healing sleep. _He needs it too_, Legolas thought to himself. 

            Aragorn rested against the frame of his balcony and looked out over Rivendell. he did love being here, he loved it so much. He smiled slightly to himself; he enjoyed being in solitude. His room was where he could go to be alone, no loneliness found him in here; he was only alone when he was with someone…

                                                                        ~*~

            Lord Elrond had finished boiling the tea and was walking up to his human son's room holding a mug of it. He was worried about Aragorn. He didn't know what was happening to his youngest but he hoped he could learn soon. First things first though; he needed to have a look at what was causing Aragorn to bleed. He had noticed the blood on the shirt and tunic, he was curious as to what exactly his son was hiding.

            He reached the hallway where Aragorn's room was and opened the door to his room. When he opened the door he could see Aragorn leaning against the balcony door frame, and Legolas sitting comfortably in a chair. He wondered what was going on in the young man's head and hoped that soon he could find out.

            Legolas had heard the door open and he turned to smile at the elven lord. He hoped that he would be able to tell Lord Elrond what was wrong with his son, but he wasn't sure he knew. Legolas was concerned about Aragorn but he didn't know what all was bothering him; he had a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that Aragorn hadn't even let Legolas nibble at what was hurting him so deeply. 

            Aragorn heard his father enter his room but he didn't turn around; he was lost deep in thought and was just thinking about how he felt. He had always been quite in tune with his feelings and those of others, but at the moment he wasn't sure how he felt. Things were changing, he knew everything changed, nothing stayed the same. It was hard to accept change though; he had changed, and everything around him had changed as well. Everything felt so different and nothing felt right, yet everything felt wrong and nothing felt different. He was so confused he wasn't sure how to feel; his emotions were eluding him. 

            Legolas sighed and gently touched Aragorn's arm; he had noticed that the human was ignoring everything and filtering it all out. "Aragorn, come on," he whispered into his friend's ear.

            Aragorn jumped about six inches in the air when he heard his friend's voice in his ear. "Don't do that!" He snapped when he saw the mirth in Legolas's eyes.

            "I think your father would like you to get in bed," Legolas told him. "He is looking at you."

            Elrond smiled at the exchange between the two friends. "Yes, come here Estel. I would like for you to get in bed, I think you need the rest. I would also like a look at what is causing you to bleed so badly. Remove your shirt before you get in bed."

            Aragorn bit back the words that were rising in his throat, he wanted nothing more than to snap at his father and ask him why he cared. He kept it to himself though and did as he was told. 

            Elrond was slightly shocked when he saw the welts, bruises, and cuts that were crisscrossing and meandering their way around his son's body. "What happened to you?"

            Aragorn just shrugged. "I fell…and other things." He sent a pleading look to Legolas and the elf jumped to his aid.

            "Lord Elrond, I will tell you what happened to Estel, he is too tired to tell you," Legolas said, hoping that Lord Elrond would be alright with it.

            Elrond nodded and handed the mug of tea to Aragorn. "Sleep well; we're going to talk about this later though." He told him sternly,

            Aragorn thought that he had never been happier to taste his father's herbal tea; his head had barely touched the pillow before a soft darkness embraced him.

            Lord Elrond looked over Aragorn's wounds, after deciding that they weren't infected and needed nothing but a simple healing salve and a few days to heal, he turned to Legolas. "What happened to Estel?" He was concerned and he hoped nothing too bad had happened.

            Legolas smiled grimly; he had told Aragorn that he would tell his father what had happened, he just didn't think it would be so hard. "You should sit down; it is quite a long tale to tell."

            Lord Elrond sat down on the end of the bed while Legolas started to pace. "Legolas, what happened? Why do you look upset?"

            Legolas sighed and stopped his pacing; it was hard to say what had happened. He started with Aragorn riding into camp and falling off of the horse. He told the elf lord everything Aragorn had told him and what Elrohir, Elladan, and even Lord Elrond himself, had done to make Aragorn feel unwanted. Legolas took over an hour explaining everything and yet not knowing enough to completely help Lord Elrond to know what was truly bothering his son. 

            Lord Elrond sat, horrified at what Legolas was telling him; he could have dealt with most of it, the Orcs, Elladan rapping Aragorn too hard with the staff, and Aragorn falling off of his horse. He was disturbed to hear what had happened between Elrohir and Aragorn but the brothers had fought before, nothing that brutal, but it had happened. What scared him was what Aragorn was feeling; he couldn't help being slightly hurt by what was happening to his son. 

            "…That is all I know." Legolas finished his eyes sorrowful.

            Lord Elrond nodded. "Thank you Legolas." His voice betrayed his emotions; he wasn't pleased with what Legolas told him. It hadn't occurred to him that Aragorn was so upset and troubled. His son had emotions and feelings he needed to work out, he hoped that he would be able to help.

            "I'm sorry," Legolas said softly. "I did not know how to help or what to say to comfort him. I thought it would be best for you two to talk…" His voice drifted off and he sighed.

            "It is not your fault Legolas; you did nothing wrong and I am thankful that you convinced him to let you speak with me. I know this is probably not the kind of visit you wished to spend with us, but I would be eternally thankful if you would stay and help Estel." Lord Elrond knew how close the elven prince and his human son were; he only hoped that they were close enough to help Aragorn.

            Legolas nodded. "I had never dreamed of leaving while Aragorn was like this, I hope I can help." 

            Elrond nodded. "I am going to stay with Estel. Would you please go and speak with Elladan and Elrohir? I think they need to hear from you what has happened."

            Legolas was taken aback; he didn't know if he could talk to the twins. They were very good friends of his but he wanted to visit with them, not be the bearer of ill news. He nodded his head anyway. "I will, do not worry Lord Elrond." With a slight bow, Legolas left the room and went to find the twins. He hoped that their conversation would go well.

            Elrond continued to bandage Aragorn's wounds; he hoped that his son would speak with him when he awoke. "Oh Aragorn, how could you think we do not love you?" he whispered to his son's sleeping body. He sighed softly, hoping that everything would be alright, and knowing that things would never be the same… 


	6. What Did We Do?

            **A/N I hope you all like this chapter! I am sorry if this doesn't turn up on author alert lists just because I have replaced a chapter (authors note) so I doubt you will receive an alert.         **

**            Chapter 6: What Did We Do? **

Legolas left Estel and Lord Elrond while he went to find Elladan and Elrohir. He was pondering over what he was going to tell them. He decided that he ought to ask the twins what they thought, but he wasn't sure how. How did you tell someone something like this? It was so hard! Legolas continued down the hall and stopped outside of Elrohir's room. He knocked on the door and sighed, hoping they wouldn't kill the messenger. 

            Elrohir opened his door and grinned when he saw Legolas. He quickly embraced the prince and dragged him inside of his room. 

            Elladan was sitting in a chair reading a book when Legolas entered Elrohir's room. "Hello Legolas. How are you?" Elladan asked.

            Legolas smiled slightly when he saw the twins. They were his friends and he hated to bring them such news. "I am well," he told them. "How are you two?"

            "We are doing well also." Elrohir answered with a smile. 

            Elladan frowned slightly. "Legolas, where is Estel? I do not see him with you."

            Elrohir nodded; he had been wondering where their younger brother as well. Normally the elf and human were inseparable.  

            Legolas sighed and looked at the twins. He hoped that they wouldn't be angry with him. He decided to skirt the question as much as he could. "He is with your adar," Legolas replied simply.

            Elladan wasn't satisfied with the answer at all. "Why is he with our adar? Did something happen to you two? Is he alright? Are you alright, Legolas?" Elladan's face had worry etched into it. Elladan thought maybe the two had been attacked when they had met up in the woods. 

            Elrohir seemed to have the same thoughts as his twin. "What happened, Legolas? Are you two hurt?" The concern was evident in Elrohir's voice and it made Legolas wonder why he had been so angry with Aragorn before. 

            Legolas took a deep breath; this was going to be hard for him. "Elladan." He looked at the elder twin. "Elrohir," He turned his gaze to the younger twin. "I must speak with you about your brother." Legolas cast his eyes to the floor; unable to meet the twins' eyes. 

            Elladan looked worried and shocked; he reached out for Legolas' arm. "What happened, Legolas? What is wrong with Estel?" 

            Elrohir was on his feet. "Where is he? Is he hurt? Legolas, what is the matter with our brother?" Elrohir's voice was nearly a shriek. 

            Legolas looked at the twins. Shock was in his face as well, he didn't mean to scare the two into thinking their brother was knocking on death's door. "Estel is alive and quite well," Legolas answered. 

            The twins settled back down in their chairs and fixed their gaze on the blonde archer. "What happened?" they chorused quietly. 

            Legolas looked at them, his eyes sad. "He is troubled."

            Elladan and Elrohir both frowned. They didn't know what to make of what Legolas said. Everyone had troubles but something in Legolas' tone made the twins wonder what had their friend looking so upset and uneasy. 

            Sighing, Legolas continued. "There are things weighing heavily on his mind and he does not know how to react." Legolas looked at the twins who looked utterly bewildered. "He is not himself and he is hurting. His heart aches and he cannot turn to you for aid." Legolas held up a hand to stop the protests. "He feels as though you have betrayed him."

            Elrohir looked at Legolas. "How?" he demanded. "What did we do?"

            Legolas shook his head. "These are not questions for me. I cannot answer these things and I do not want to cause you grief. Speak with your brother; he is in so much pain." Legolas couldn't look the twins in the eye. He was trying hard not to blame them for what was happening to Aragorn. It wasn't the twins' fault and Legolas didn't fault them for what had happened to his friend.

            Elladan rested his gazed upon Legolas. "You know more than what you are telling us, Legolas. Please tell us what you know."

            Legolas lowered his eyes to the floor; something he rarely ever did unless in the presence of his father. "You are not going to like what I speak of."

            Elladan tipped Legolas' chin up so that he could look into Elladan's eyes. "It matters not whether we like what you are saying mellon-nin. We need to hear your words; we need to know what is wrong. We must know what troubles our brother!"

            Elrohir nodded his agreement and squeezed Legolas's hand tightly in reassurance. "Please tell us what is wrong with our brother," Elrohir said softly. 

            Legolas nodded. "From what I gathered when talking to Estel, he is feeling unwanted."

            Elladan looked at Legolas. "Why?"

            Legolas smiled dourly. "He feels as if you don't love him."

            Elladan and Elrohir exchanged horrified looks. 

            "Peace, my friends; _I_ know you do. He was talking about how things are hurting him now. How his heart is aching. He did not need to say these things; I could see them written in his eyes," Legolas told them quietly. 

            "Where is he?" Elladan asked softly.

            "In his room sleeping; your father is working on him," Legolas replied. 

            "Is he injured?" Elrohir asked.

            Legolas nodded. "Yes, he has a few wounds."

            Elladan looked at Legolas. "What from? What happened to him?"

            Legolas shook his head; he didn't want to tell the twins that Aragorn was hurting more emotionally than physically. He didn't want to say how he thought the twins no longer loved him and that he felt unwanted. He had been sugar-coating most of what he told the twins but now he realized he needed to just tell them what was going on for real. Taking a deep breath, he began to tell them. "Your brother has both physical and mental wounds." He paused, wondering if he was the right person to tell them this_. Perhaps their adar should be telling them_, he thought. 

            "Please tell us, Legolas." Elrohir quietly begged.

            Legolas nodded. "The physical wounds your adar can mend. They will heal in time for they are not poisoned at all."

            "What are they from?" Elladan asked.

            Legolas looked at him. "When Estel first rode to meet me he fell off of his horse and hit his head. It hurts but it is little more than a scratch. He also has wounds on his chest, legs, and arms from the run-in with Orcs."

            "He kept that he was hurt from us." Elrohir sighed. 

            "Again," Elladan added.  

            Legolas sighed; what he was going to say next would hurt Elladan. 

            "Is there anything else that has happened to him?" Elrohir asked.

            Legolas nodded. "Yes; Elladan hit him with a staff."

            Elrohir whipped his head around to stare at Elladan. "You did _what_?" he demanded.

            Elladan was looking opened-mouthed at Legolas and failing to speak. 

            Legolas nodded solemnly. "I know you did not mean to wound him, but you did. I think he knows it was accidental for everyone gets hurt when practising. It hurt him both physically and emotionally though Elladan. He feels as though you are picking on him."

            Elladan had tears in his eyes and he stood up. "I cannot believe I hurt him," he whispered.

            Elrohir took his brother's hand and held it in his own. "You did not mean to."

            Legolas nodded. He went over to Elladan and forced him back down into his chair. "I know you are hurting but right now you need to listen to me. I have more to tell you, mellon-nin."

            Elladan looked up at Legolas and nodded. He would not cry, he had messed up and he knew that. _Why did I hit him so hard? Why did I not just practise normally?_ He asked himself. Elladan wanted nothing more than to run to where Aragorn was lying in his drugged sleep but he wanted to know what had caused his brother emotional harm.

            Legolas looked at Elladan. "Do you mind if I continue?"

            "Please do, Legolas," Elladan whispered.

            Legolas nodded and opened his mouth to begin the long tale; this was going to be hard. 

            **Response to Reviewers:**

**            Seeing-spots: Heehee well I don't know what will happen; you're going to have to read and find out!! Here is more!**

**            Azla: Here is more, I hope you like it! Oh I know; I hope he will be ok too!**

**            DreaminofLorien: Oh I know! Poor Estel, everyone loves him soooo much! Heehee thank you for the compliment. I love writing angst, it makes me happy. (wow that sounds evil LOL)**

**            Alone Dreaming: Heehee I am happy to know that you reviewed! I like your reviews so much!**

**            Jadesaber: I am sorry for the delay in my updates due to my stupid computer but I hope you like this chapter nonetheless! Here is the answer to your question about Legolas and the twins!**

**            Mysterious Jedi: LOL I am glad you love the angst! I'll give Estel a hug, don't worry!**

**            Alariel: Oh I know everyone has family problems, let's just hope this one can get through theirs!**

**            Someone Reading: I hope you cry (I like it when people cry during my fics!) Oh I know, poor Aragorn. The poor guy is having such a rough time! I wish we all had a friend like Legolas; he is such a good guy! My sister and I don't like each other and we never will. It is just the way we are. I have friends that I have "adopted" and we love each other to death! My sister and I hate each other though but I do consider myself lucky to have one. (I hope I didn't scare you…) I am so happy you are enjoying this fic! **

**            Wonky: Heehee I am so happy you think all of my chapters are great! I didn't post during the weekend so I hope you have internet back to read this! Heehee you are going to have to read to find out the answer to your questions!**

**            Catmint: You are the most faithful beta in the world! Oh I love the compliments you give me, you're too nice! You read and make sure I did ok when writing and then you leave sweet reviews! *huggles* Thank you! Thank you for telling me how much you enjoyed this, it makes me feel so good! **

**            Cat15: Oh I didn't know about the rule thanks for telling me! I am going to delete those chapters though so don't worry; you won't lose the fics to read! Thank you so much for adding me to your fav authors list! It makes me feel so good! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**            Roccovende: Oh thanks for the wonderful compliment! Thank you so much for telling me all those wonderful things, I really hope you liked this chapter!**

**            Jaquelinestel: Heehee thank you for the compliments! I hope you like this chapter as well. I'm really trying hard to get the emotions to work right!**

**            Teha: *gasps* I know! It sucks to lose the chapters! OMG all of your stuff? I have some things but I lost all of my Word things. I hope you like this chapter! **


	7. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song lyrics nor do I own LotR. The characters are not mine so please do not get angry! **

**Chapter 7: Pain**

**Most of us are sad   
No one lets it show   
I've been shadows of myself**

**How was I to know?**

**-Eagles**

Elrond wrapped his son's injuries tightly after coating them with a salve. He was worried about what Legolas had told him but he knew that he would only be able to hear the whole story from Aragorn. He didn't know what was troubling his son but he hoped that they could work through it. Since Aragorn had learned of his heritage not too long ago he knew that he would be a little upset over that. He didn't think that he would be feeling dejected just from that, though. 

Aragorn stirred and could feel someone with a steady hand working on his chest wound. His eyelids felt heavy from the drug-induced sleep and he wanted nothing more than to fall back to sleep. He decided he should open his eyelids, though and they fluttered open to rest on his father. He watched his father work before closing his eyes again; he didn't want to speak right now. 

"Estel?" Elrond asked. He had felt his son stir and had seen his eyes flutter open. "Estel, please open your eyes."

Aragorn sighed and opened his heavy eyes to gaze at his father. "Yes, Ada?"

Elrond sighed and ran his hand through his son's shoulder length dark hair. He frowned when his son flinched. "What is bothering you, ion-nin?"

Aragorn looked at his father for a long time; pondering whether or not to say anything. "I am changing."

Elrond nodded. "Yes, everything changes."

Aragorn shook his head but regretted the movement when his vision started to blur. His head wound seemed to be causing more of an impact on him than he had thought. "No Ada, I mean that I am not who I used to be. I do not mean from last year; everyone changes. All humans change. I mean that I am different from the person I was three weeks ago. I am not happy like I used to be, things I used to enjoy are not as important."

Elrond nodded. "What is causing you to feel this way?"

Aragorn had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping at his father. His temper was rising and wanted to yell. "I do not _know_," he replied curtly.

Elrond frowned. "Estel, look at me."

Aragorn looked up at his father. "Yes Ada?"

"Talk to me. Tell me what is bothering you, tithen-pen," he said.

It was a simple command but one of the hardest things his father had ever asked of him. How was he supposed to explain things to his father? How was he supposed to explain things that were hurting him? He was an adult; he was supposed to be able to deal with things on his own. He wasn't a child anymore; his father didn't need to know. "Things hurt, Ada."

The answer wasn't good enough for Elrond. He loved his son too much to be brushed off that quickly. "Tell me what is bothering you, Estel."

Aragorn shook his head slightly. "I do not want to trouble you."

Elrond took Aragorn's hand. "It is not a trouble. I love you Estel. It is a pleasure to speak with you."

Aragorn didn't believe him but he decided he should tell his father a little of what was happening. "I cannot sleep well and I feel more restless than usual. I rarely have enough energy to do things with Elladan and Elrohir. I do not even want to be with them anymore. Most things seem so trivial and I just cannot enjoy myself in their company. I really upset Elrohir about one week ago. I was trying to talk to him but he became so angry..."

Elrond nodded. He understood why Aragorn had gone to Elrohir; the younger twin had always been so affectionate with him. When Aragorn had been a child Elrohir had been the one to play with him and to sing to him when he was sick. Elladan had been so protective; he still was. "What did Elrohir do?" Elrond hadn't heard a fight between his children and he wanted to know what had happened. 

Aragorn sighed. "I tailed Elrohir for a few days until he finally exploded. We got into an argument after he hit me. We fought for a little and then he shoved me out of the room. It was my fault; I should not have been bothering him."

Elrond frowned. It sounded as though Elrohir had overreacted and Aragorn was taking the blame for something that really wasn't his fault. "I do not think that it was your fault. It sounds as if Elrohir was just a little annoyed. Do not blame yourself, Estel."

Aragorn nodded. "It is hard to be myself Ada. I am not interested in the things I used to love."

Elrond looked at his son. "How have you been feeling emotionally?"

Aragorn looked at his hands. "I have been feeling emotionally drained. I am often tired and I have to exert myself to do things. Sleep rarely comes to me and when it does, it is restless. I am no longer happy." 

Elrond rubbed his son's hand and looked at him sadly. "I do not have anything to make you feel better. Nothing I can give you will ease this pain, Estel."

Aragorn nodded. "It is not a physical pain. It is an emotional one. I know this."

Elrond kissed his son's forehead. "I love you Estel."

Aragorn smiled at his father. It was the first real smile he had given in weeks. Being around his father eased the pain he carried in his heart; if only he could completely rid himself of it…

~*~

Legolas looked at his friends. "Elrohir, when you got angry with Estel I think you really hurt him more than you did physically."

Elrohir snapped his head up to look at Legolas with a mournful gaze. "It was my fault, I know. I was having trouble with the border patrol and Estel kept following me. I took my frustrations out on him. I never do that." The twin dropped his head into his hands.

Elladan rubbed his twin's back. "What did you do to Estel? I know something happened but Estel would not tell me."

Elrohir looked at his brother and shook his head. "I was so mean to him. I lost my temper with him 'Dan. I struck him and then screamed at him. I told him he was acting like a spoiled child and that I wanted to be rid of him."

Elladan held Elrohir by his shoulders. He looked a mixture between stunned and angry. "Why did you tell him those things?"

Legolas walked towards the door. He had told them everything he could and he thought he should leave the brothers alone. He opened the door and silently slipped out. He walked down the hall towards the rooms he normally stayed in.

Elrohir looked at his twin sadly. "I did not mean it. I was so furious that day, Elladan. Do you remember how I felt when Delnir was shot by Orcs and nearly killed? That was the day Estel began to follow me. He kept pestering me and telling me how he wanted to talk but I would not listen. I ignored him and did not want to speak with him at that moment. I was so angry and I lost my temper with him."

Elladan nodded and pulled his brother into a tight hug. "You should tell him that."

"It is not an excuse for me to strike him or to speak those words. I should never have said those things but I could not think. I was too upset," Elrohir said quietly into his brother's chest.

Elladan stroked his brother's long dark hair. "I know it is not an excuse, but I think we should both speak with Estel and tell him he did not cause any of these things. We must tell him how much we love him."

Elrohir nodded. "I cannot believe I did that. I did not mean to hurt him."

Elladan sighed jadedly. "Neither one of us did. We did hurt him though; we caused him to feel unloved and unwanted."

Elrohir broke the embrace and stood up. He pulled his brother to his feet. "Let us go wait for Estel to wake with Ada."

Elladan smiled. "We must remember to thank Legolas. He is a good and loyal friend to Estel."

Elrohir nodded. "He is the kind of person everyone needs in their life."

Elladan agreed. "Aye brother. Everyone should have such a caring friend."

Elrohir squeezed his brother's hand. "Let us go talk to Estel and Ada."

Elladan nodded and followed his brother down the hall and to Aragorn's bedroom. 

The twins knocked on the door and pushed it open. They saw their younger brother sleeping and their father relaxing in a chair by his bed. Estel had a somewhat troubled look on his young face. The blankets were rumpled and he was curled up on his right side away from the window. Their father had a book in his hands but his eyes were not traveling over the pages in reading. Sunlight streamed through the window and illuminated the room. The curtains were moving from the slight wind that blew through the open windows.

"Ada, is he alright?" Elrohir asked concerned. 

Elrond looked up at his sons and motioned for them to come over to him. When they were sitting on a large chair together he told them what Aragorn had said to him. "I think mostly he is hurting because he thinks we do not want him around. He mentioned how he feels you two are pushing him away now that he is grown." He looked strictly at his sons when they started to protest. "_I_ know that is not true but I think he needs to hear it told to him over and over many times. This is not something we can treat with medication. It seems like an illness of the heart more than of his body."

"How can we help him Ada?" Elladan asked. 

"We must be here for him. I think that just letting him know how much we love him will help," Elrond said to them. 

The twins nodded and looked at their younger brother, who was in a light sleep. They jumped when someone knocked at the door, making Elrond chuckle. 

"May I come in?" It was Legolas' light voice.

"Yes Legolas, you are most welcome," Elrond said quietly, knowing the younger elf would hear him.

Legolas opened the door and walked in. He smiled slightly at the three elves and sat down in a chair. "Are you two alright?" he asked the twins.

They nodded. 

"Yes Legolas, thank you, Elrohir told him.

Elladan nodded his agreement. "Thank you for telling us."

Legolas smiled slightly. "I hope everything becomes better."

"In time, Legolas; it will become better in time. His pain will lessen and it will become easier for him," Elrond replied.

Legolas nodded and settled into the chair. He would stay with Elladan, Elrohir, and Lord Elrond while they waited for Aragorn to wake. He wanted to be with his friend.        


	8. Loneliness

**A/N I am sorry about how jumpy the beginning is, just bear with me.**

**Chapter 8: Loneliness **

**My friends don't understand  
Oh, they think I've lost my mind  
and I'm choking back the tears  
I've got to swallow my pride******

**-Madonna**

Aragorn could sense the people near him, he could feel them close. He wanted them to go away; he wanted to be left alone. To be near his family at that moment, to be near everyone, was just too much! He wanted to be by himself, he wanted solitude. _Solitude or loneliness? _his subconscious asked him. They couldn't understand what was bothering him, they didn't know. It wasn't their problem, it was his; he needed to be alone! Why wouldn't they leave him? Oh, he hated them being so close; he wanted them gone!

Legolas watched his friend closely. He could see Aragorn's muscular body and the youth that still radiated off of the young human. His friend wasn't sick, he wasn't hurt or poisoned, but he was pained. His best friend was fighting loneliness and it was an illness he didn't know how to cure. He watched as Aragorn moved slightly, and Legolas knew his friend was awake.

Lord Elrond watched his son closely. He saw the fatigue in the young man's muscles and the faint purple rings around his eyes. He saw the semi-sad expression that the man wore, even in sleep. From the way Aragorn was moving, he knew his son was awake, but he knew that Aragorn was trying to pretend to be asleep. He looked at his youngest son; this was the little human child he had watched grow up. The boy who had once been so full of life now felt as though there was nothing to live for. He wished his son would open his eyes and speak to him, but he wasn't going to force Aragorn to do that.

Elrohir looked at his younger brother and frowned. He knew Aragorn was awake, but he could see that his brother didn't want them to know. It pained him greatly to know he had helped to make his brother feel this way. He had yelled and struck him; he had hurt him. He loved Aragorn so much and he didn't want him to feel hurt. Aragorn had always been so loving and fun, and to see him so upset was painful. He didn't know how his brother felt; but he just hoped that he could help.

Elladan held his twin's hand and squeezed it tightly. He needed the comfort of Elrohir; he needed to know that Elrohir understood the love in the family. He wanted nothing more than to shake Aragorn until he opened his eyes. His little brother was hurting and he didn't know how to help. He had always tried to watch out for Aragorn as a child, he had taken his protective role seriously. To see Aragorn in pain was incredibly hard for him.

Aragorn kept his eyes closed. He wanted his family out of there! How did you tell the people you loved that you wanted them to leave you alone? How did you explain to them that you didn't want to be around them? How was he to tell them that he wanted to think and dwell on some of the things that had been haunting his dreams? He didn't want to talk to them, so how was he supposed to tell them? He loved them all, but he wanted his space from them. He pressed his eyes closed tightly, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes.

Legolas watched his friend open his eyes and the pain he saw etched into the silver eyes touched him deeply. He hurt just seeing the despair and lost look inside of his best friend's eyes. "Estel…" Legolas began.

"Please, Legolas." The soft spoken word had so much more meaning to it, and Aragorn knew Legolas knew what he meant.

Legolas nodded. He knew what Estel was telling him. He knew what he was saying; _'Do not speak to me right now; I will talk to you later. Please, Legolas wait for me to speak with you later.'_

Elrond looked at Estel, his eyes full of concern and love. He was so concerned about his youngest, but he wasn't going to go to Aragorn until his son asked. He would not baby him.

Aragorn looked at his father; he could read the expression and he knew he was the reason. He could see the worry in his father's face. He knew _he _cause the pain_. _Aragorn looked out the window and avoided all the concerned looks. The sun was setting. He could see the pinks and oranges that decorated the sky. The trees seemed to radiate with beauty, and the green of their leaves darkened. It was beautiful, a sight he had loved to watch. Aragorn looked back at his family, his gaze resting on the twins. "Please go."

The twins looked at him. Their gazes were mournful and their bodies slumped. They didn't want to leave their brother, but they didn't want to hurt him anymore, either.

Legolas looked at his friend, his eyes begging him to allow the twins to stay. Aragorn met his eyes and shook his head. Legolas wondered why his friend didn't want to speak to his brothers, but he wasn't going to voice his questions at that time.

"Ada, would you go too?" Aragorn asked quietly. He wanted to speak with Legolas; his friend was the only person he wanted.

Elrond looked hurt at what his son said but he stood. "Come, you two."

The twins stood and looked at Aragorn, their eyes full of pain.

Aragorn looked away; in all of his years he would not forget the look of hurt that had crossed his brothers' and father's eyes. He loved them dearly, but he didn't want them at the moment.

The three elves exited the room at the young human's request. All three of them felt hurt but they knew that Aragorn just wanted to speak with Legolas.

Aragorn watched his family leave and felt horrible. He wanted to hug them, but he wanted them to leave him alone at the same time. He looked at Legolas and beckoned for his friend to come closer.

Legolas stood from his chair and went over to Aragorn. He sat down on the bed next to his friend and smiled. "Talk to me, Estel."

Aragorn sighed. He could hear the soft pleading behind the light tone and it hurt him. He was already feeling torn apart, but he felt so selfish for making his friend and family worry so much about him. "It is hard for me to tell you things Legolas. I trust you mellon-nin, I just am not feeling…correct. I feel burdened and tired. I do not know what is happening in my life and I do not know what will happen in the future. I cannot see myself in the future, I sometimes wonder if I am to die before anything happens. Everything in life is hidden and I find it hard to see the light."

Legolas's heart broke at the choked sound of his friend's voice. He could feel the pain in his friend's soul and it hurt him so deeply. "Is there any light for you, Estel?"

Aragorn locked his silver eyes with Legolas' piercing blue ones. "Your friendship is a light of hope in this painful darkness."

Legolas said nothing, simply squeezing Aragorn's hand tightly.

The two friends sat in silence for a long time. It was a comfortable silence, one that only two friends can share when they have said a profound thing. Aragorn sat up and leaned against Legolas.

"You should talk to your family," Legolas remarked.

Aragorn shrugged. "They do not care."

"Oh Estel, they care so much!" Legolas protested. "They want nothing more than for you to talk to them!"

Aragorn shook his head. "I do not wish to talk to any of them at the moment. Please, Legolas."

Legolas nodded. He would not say anything. "Rest now, Estel."

Aragorn nodded and lay back down on the bed. He pulled the blankets over himself and was soon asleep. His feelings had made him tired and the fatigue was begging him to rest his unused muscles.

Legolas crept quietly from the room. He needed to sleep; he was so tired from the long journey.

The twins followed their father to his study and sat down in the two chairs. They wanted to talk to their father about how their younger brother had acted. They were extremely worried and scared that they had permanently hurt him.

As soon as the three had entered the study Elrohir closed the door.

Elladan started to pace but stopped when Elrohir pushed him down into a chair.

Elrond watched his sons and sighed. "I do not know what we can do for Estel."

Elrohir looked at his father. "What is wrong with him? He looked so lost, so lonely."

Elrond shook his head. "His heart hurts, he is in pain. I do not know what to call it. He is sick in his heart."

Elladan looked at his father. "Did we do this to him?"

Elrond shrugged. "I do not know. I do not think you two helped him though," he fixed his sons with a reproving look that made them fidget. "I would like to know what made you two so angry with Estel."

Elrohir looked away as did Elladan; neither one of them really wanted to speak about what had happened.

Elrond looked at Elladan. "You did not do anything, ion-nin. It is Elrohir I would like to speak with."

Elrohir took a deep breath and began to tell about how he had been so angry and scared. He knew he shouldn't have taken it out on his younger brother; it was just that Aragorn had been the closest thing. Elrohir never lost his temper like that, he never got angry with Estel, and it had just been too much. He had nearly lost one of his friends and been very emotional.

Elrond listened to his son. He understood Elrohir's reasons, but that did not make everything fine. "You must tell this to Estel. You cannot expect him to just understand. Elrohir that is not behavior I had expected of you." He knew his son had not been happy. Who would have been feeling their best when one of their good friends had nearly died? He shook his head, he knew his son had a good heart and he loved him dearly; but that did not make everything better for Aragorn!

Elrohir bowed his head in shame. "I know, Ada. I know I should not have acted that way."

Elrond nodded. He wasn't going to punish Elrohir. "See that you tell him that."

Elladan looked sharply at his father. "How can we tell him, if he does not wish to speak with us?"

Elrond shook his head. "I do not know, I only hope that you will be able to bring him out of this melancholy."

The twins nodded, they would help to ease their brother's lonely heart.

**Sorry, not time for reviewer responses. I must run because I have a girl coming that I have to help train for riding horses and I am late!**


	9. Melancholy

A/N Next chapter is the last one. Chapter 9: Melancholy 

            Aragorn found that he could not sleep. He was incredibly tired but slumber would not come to him. He pushed himself out of his bed and walked over to his window seat. He looked outside without really seeing anything. He emptied his thoughts and allowed his emotions to wash over him.

            He felt stretched too thinly, as if things were not balanced and he was being used to hold them together. He loved his family but he didn't want to be around them anymore. They were hard to get along with; he wanted to wrap his arms around his brothers and father but at the same time he wanted to kick them. It was hard for him to understand his own emotions and it hurt not to know his own troubles. Sometimes he didn't know what was wrong, and others he could pin point the exact problem. The ache ran deep. Deep within his heart and soul something was eating him away. It felt as if his heart was crying and that the sun no longer shone.

            Something wet fell on his hand and he looked down, none too surprised to see tears were falling from his cheeks and landing on his arms. He finally had peace – of sorts; he let the dam break loose and allowed his tears of pain to fall freely. He chuckled through his tears as he remembered a happier time.

            Six year-old Estel sat on his window seat crying. His tears were falling freely and he couldn't get them to stop. He had misbehaved and was serving his punishment of seclusion. He didn't turn around when he heard the door open.

            "What did you do, Estel? Ada said you were in trouble."

            Estel jumped at the soft voice and saw Elladan standing in his doorway. He turned away from the twin and curled up in a ball with his head between his knees. "I made Ada angry and now he hates me."

            "Oh, that is not true, Estel! He loves you very much," Elladan told him quietly.

            "What happened?" Elrohir walked into the room and sat down next to Estel and Elladan.

            "Ada is angry with Estel," Elladan informed his brother regretfully.

            Elrohir looked confused. "Why, what happened?"

            Estel looked at his brothers and then hid his head in his knees. "I bit Erestor," he muttered into his legs.

            The twins had to stifle their laughs and try to be the 'responsible older brothers'. It wasn't working too well for them.

            "You…you what?" Elrohir asked, choking on his laughter. 

            Estel nodded. "I bit Erestor."

            "Sweet Eru, Estel!" Elladan exclaimed before erupting into a fit of laughter.

            "Why did you bite him?" Elrohir asked interested.

            "He was in my way," Estel replied honestly. He felt bad for what he had done, and just wanted to be forgiven for his mistake.

            Elrohir rolled his eyes. "You do not do that sort of thing, Estel."

            Elladan nodded. "Yes, you cannot bite him because he was in your way."

            "When would be a more appropriate time for Estel to bite Erestor?" asked an amused voice from the door.

            The three turned to see Glorfindel and Lord Elrond standing in the doorway.

            Estel burst into tears again; he didn't want to get in trouble anymore.

            "Shush, Estel," Elrond said softly, walking over to his human son.

            Glorfindel sauntered in after his friend and walked over to where the family sat. "I think Estel has served enough time in his room," Glorfindel said.

            Estel nodded. "I am sorry, Ada."

            Elrond ruffled his son's hair affectionately. "You should tell that to Erestor. I believe he still has teeth marks on his ankle."

            "You little 'ankle biter'!" Elrohir laughed.

            Estel smiled up at Elrohir and the incident was forgiven.

            Aragorn sighed sadly; if only things could be so simple again. He sighed wistfully to himself; he knew things were different now. They could not go back to the way they had been. Things had changed. He banged his head against the wall behind him, as if the pain would dull the feelings that troubled him inwardly.

            Slowly, he pushed himself from the warmth of his bed and padded towards the door. He opened it and leaned against the door frame. Sighing, he slid into the crook of the door and rested his head on his knees.

            Elrohir walked towards his bedroom. His twin had remained to stay with their father but Elrohir would rather be alone. He wanted to ponder over what had happened to his little brother and how the part he had played in causing it.

            While he was lost in his thoughts he found that he had walked towards Aragorn's room. He paused when he saw the door open and frowned when he noticed the young man resting in the doorway. "Estel?" He lightly touched his brother's arm, trying to get his attention.

            Aragorn hadn't heard his brother come up, as he had been deep in sleep, and jumped when he felt the tap on his arm. He looked up and frowned angrily when he saw it was Elrohir. "What?" He demanded.

            Elrohir was taken aback by his brother's harsh tone. "Are you alright, Estel?" He looked the man over, noticing that one of the bandages had split open and blood was seeping onto the tunic.

            "Yes," he snapped.

            "No, you are not." Elrohir bent down to touch his brother's face. "Let me help you back to bed."

            Aragorn sighed. He was hurting both physically and emotionally; it would feel nice to lie down in bed again… "Fine."

            Elrohir gripped Aragorn's wrist and pulled the man to his feet. "You need to walk, Estel. I am not going to carry you!"

            Aragorn got to his feet and walked slowly into his room. His side was hurting so whenever he stepped with his left foot, he felt the strain. He placed his hand against his side, felt the blood that was seeping through, and groaned. "'Ro…"

            Elrohir turned around from where he had pulled the sheets back for his brother. He saw where Aragorn had his hand and nodded. "I know, I noticed it when you were sitting down. Luckily, Ada left some bandages and healing salves in here."

            Aragorn made a noise that sounds like another groan. "Can I lie down?"

            Elrohir nodded. "Of course." He bustled around the room, picking up bandage and salves that he thought would work. When he had finished, he went back to where Estel was lying on his bed. "Lift the shirt and tunic up please, Estel. It will not take long; there were not any stitches on the wound."

            Aragorn nodded and did as his brother told him. While his brother worked, he realized that this was the perfect moment to discuss things. He was nervous about saying something to his brother, but he knew he needed to. It might make him feel better, if it didn't he could always leave. He waited until Elrohir had put everything away before confronting him. "Elrohir, can I talk to you for a moment?"

            Elrohir frowned. He wasn't sure what Estel wanted to talk about. "Alright, but you are not going to send me away again, are you?"

            Aragorn had the good grace to look embarrassed. "I am sorry; I just did not want to speak with you."

            Elrohir nodded. "Do you remember when you were little? You ran away because you thought you were unloved?"

            "Yes, I remember," he replied.

            "We still love you, Estel. You have just grown up." Elrohir's eyes looked worried, as though he thought Aragorn was going to scream at him. He remembered how angry and upset Estel had been when he had run away.

            Aragorn looked at his brother. He had wanted to talk to Elrohir for the longest time, and he had. He had gotten the answer to his questions in those simple words. "Thank you, 'Ro." His voice was thick with emotion. He had always cared for his brother, and it felt good to know that Elrohir still cared for him.

            "Would you like to speak longer? I will stay with you for as long as you like," Elrohir said softly, happy that his brother finally wanted to talk.

            Aragorn smiled; the first real smile in over a month. "I would like that."

            Elrohir kissed his brother's forehead. "Anything to draw you out of this melancholy," he whispered.

            Aragorn pulled his brother onto the bed next to him; he had missed talking to Elrohir. He was always a comfort to be around and was such a charming person. "Would you tell me why you got so angry?"

            Elrohir looked up at the ceiling, guilt washing over his face. He felt so horrible for what he had done, and the remorse he felt was painful. "I should not have done that. Oh Estel, I am so sorry."

            Aragorn was alarmed to see tears in the elf's eyes when he looked into them. "I forgive you, Elrohir, but what happened? How did you become so angry?"

            "It was nothing you did," Elrohir clarified. "One of my friends had nearly been killed by Orcs." His tone became disgusted as he talked of the creatures. "They hurt him badly, and I thought he would die. I was so angry and upset that when you started to talk to me I took it out on you. It was so wrong of me, I apologize." Elrohir jumped when he felt Aragorn pull him into a hug, and soon relaxed in his brother's embrace.

            Aragorn was sitting his in bed holding his brother close to his chest. "I forgive you, Elrohir. What sort of brother would I be if I did not?"

            Elrohir smiled to himself. "You are a good brother." He turned around to look Aragorn in the eyes. "Would you tell me what is bothering you? Please, I want to know what makes you despair. I cannot help but feel helpless whilst you feel so sad."

            Aragorn sighed and began the long tale of how things had happened. He explained everything - how he felt when he was alone, when he was with a group, he even told of small things that had been bothering him. He told Elrohir how Legolas had helped him, and felt good when he talked of his friend.

            "Legolas is a good friend. He helped you so much," Elrohir commented. He felt slightly jealous that he had gone to Legolas first, but quickly dismissed the feeling. If Aragorn felt that comfortable around the prince, then he was happy he had someone to go to when he couldn't confide in his family.

            "Yes, he did," Aragorn agreed.

            "Thank you for telling me. Hopefully we can help you now." Elrohir held his brother's gaze until Aragorn looked away.

            "I do not know if we can do anything for him," Lord Elrond said from the door. He walked into the room, his robe barely making any noise. Elladan was close behind him, looking somewhat nervous as he followed his father into the room.

            "We will be here for him," Elrohir promised.

            "Yes, we will be here for you, Estel," Lord Elrond echoed his son.

            "Thank you, all three of you. I am sorry for hurting you all. It really was not my intent." Aragorn looked up at their concerned faces and felt so much better now that he had spoken what was in his heart.

            "We love you, Estel. We always have," Elladan whispered as he sat down next to Aragorn.

            Aragorn pulled the twins into a tight hug before standing to go to his father. "I am sorry, Ada."

            Elrond kissed his son's brow. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all."

**            This fic is almost over and I have another one after it. First I will update the other two LotR fic along with my HP one. Review guys!!!!**

**            Responses:**

**            Catmint: Oh, thank you so much for the praise. I love it; you are such a wonderful beta and an even better writer. Please continue to write! I just want to thank you again for all the comments you leave me when you beta read. It makes me into a better write and I am happy to call you my friend. Thank you!!!!!**

**            Shadowfaxgal27: Aw, I know! Poor Estel, the guy is having such a hard time. Heehee, poor twins. How'd you like this chapter? **

**            DreaminofLorien: Thank you! I am happy you are enjoying the story; I hope you continue to like it!**

**            Jacquelinestel: Heehee, so happy you are enjoying this! Please, start posting your next story. I am working on the little Estel fic; you will get to beta soon! Promise! I don't get to see my horsy much, she lives far away. **

**            Celebrimiel Hirilaure: OMG!!! How do I thank such an awesome fan?! You gave me nothing but praise!!! Thank you!!! Heehee I like making people come close to crying. hands tissues just incase! wink **

**            Shadowed Flames: sighs and shakes head he wasn't talking to them then. I guess he got tired of ignoring them. Heehee I really hope you liked the chapter.**

**            Wonky: Heehee, sorry I took so long to post. I know I am doing that, but I have finals! They are sooooo annoying. Hope you enjoy this!!!**

**            Ringmarcel: LOL!!! Your review was my all time fave. Short, simple, and perfect! Thank you! I am so happy you took the time to review even though you had nothing much to say. huggles Thank you for just telling me you are enjoying it!**

**            Jadesaber: I know, they love him so much! I think he finally sees it. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**            Seeing-spots: Thank you, glad you liked the chapter. Here is MORE MORE MORE!!!**

**            Deppfan1016: Oh I know they are all having a hard time. Poor Elrohir, he is hurting so much. Good thing he can comfort and be comforted. Heehee he finally pushed his pride aside. I hope you like this chapter!**

**            Beling: Heehee continued pain? Wait until you read my next fic!!! Yes, I had fun writing that part about Legolas. If you look close I always have the name of my chapter somewhere in the chapter and the name of the fic somewhere in the fic. Heehee, I love doing that. I know, poor Elladan, Elrohir, Lord Elrond, and Legolas. They are all suffering too. **

**            Boppy: Hey, new reviewer!! huggles I am happy I have a new reviewer…well as far as I know you are new…sorry, I am rambling. No, I like to respond to my reviewers. It makes me feel connected to them, and I also want you to know that I do read each and every review. They are all so special and I love to get them. I capture the emotion well? Oh thank you!!! I am trying really hard. I hope you continue to enjoy this; I really liked your review. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it made me feel good. **

**            Nefhiriel: Oh I know!!! Slash is everywhere!! I don't read or write it so you can browse my other stories, they are slash free. Yes, this is just pure friendship, I don't like slash. I have no problem with homosexuals, but I don't like people editing perfectly good characters. I hope you continue to enjoy my story (well, what is left of it) You are welcome, of course you have nothing to thank me for. I thank you for reading and reviewing. I am not a whole writer if I don't have readers. I bow down to you, thank you!**

**            Lauren: Thank you for reading my fics and telling me how much you like them. I always love how our strange conversations will wander from fics to a goose with a brick around its neck. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!**


	10. Overcoming

**A/N Last chapter for this fic. I have already started the sequel. Oh, for those of you who don't know much about depression you need to understand that it takes a long time to cure. Since I am trying to portray this realistically you have to understand why I ended the fic here. I am sorry to those of you who would like for me to go on for a longer time. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my fic! I have really enjoyed reading all of the wonderful reviews!!! Reviewer responses to this fic will be in the sequel. Look for it; it is called **_Darkness's Cold Embrace**. **_**I hope you will all enjoy it! Please keep in mind that it will not be a slash fic. I hope that by now you all know that I don't like slash. I refuse to read or write it. It will be a friendship fic; the only difference will be the angst. I hope you like it! **

**Catmint: You have been the most faithful beta throughout this fic. I am so happy you have helped me; it really makes me feel wonderful. Thank you so much for all the pointers in my writing. Thank you for recommending where I put certain things and what I should change. huggles Thank you so much for all of your wonderful help. **

**Jacquelinestel: I am not the best angst writer either, but I am happy you like my writing. I really can't wait until you finish your new fic. I haven't had the chance to read it yet, but I will soon! Thank you for loving this fic and reviewing ever since you found it. I gave my horsey a kiss for you!!**

**Shadowfaxgal27: YAY!! You adored the last chapter!! I am so thrilled! Heehee, your favorite chapter! My writing is adored! Yeah, I had a lot of fun writing the last chapter. It was wonderful and I am so happy you adored it. **

**DreaminofLorien: sniffle I know it is sad to see it end. I will miss writing it. I just hope you enjoy the sequel! Please tell me what you think of it, I can't wait to know if you like it!**

**Deppfan1016: Heehee, everyone likes the part where Estel bit Erestor. YAY! You loved the talk. I thought that the simplicity would make it better. I am happy you liked it so much. I mostly only write friendship fics. I am happy you like them. I have fun writing the young Estel stories as well, though. Mayhap you will like them too. Oh well, I am so happy you have enjoyed this fic and I hope you will read the next one!**

**Coolio02: Yeah, they have worked out their differences but they still have a long way to go. I can't write everything that will happen in the next few months for them, but I will talk about it in my next fic. I hope you like it just as much. It will be a little different turn from my emotional pain fics.**

**Jadesaber: Yes, it is good that he is talking to his family. That always helps people to feel better. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, and telling me how much you have enjoyed my fics. I hope you continue to read them and review them! **

**Moralinde: Heehee, I am happy you have enjoyed this. You are welcome for the Light at the End of the Tunnel.**

**Shadowed Flames: Yes, it is a good thing that he has spoken of his feelings and pain. I hope you like the last chapter as much as you have liked the others.**

**Nefhiriel: Yeah, I think most people can identify with Estel. Most people feel similar to that at least once in their life and it is hard to explain what is on your mind. I know I have felt this way, it is one of the reasons I wrote this fic. The advice "Write what you know." is the best advice you will ever get. Thank you for reading, I hope you like the last installment. **

**Seeing-spots: I know. I hate to end it because so many people have loved it. I hope you continue to read what I write and that you enjoy it just as much. Thank you for being such a faithful reviewer. **

**Beling: Heehee, yes I think everyone was losing patience with Estel. I was, and I am writing! LOL I think everyone enjoyed the "I bit Erestor." part. Heehee, I love writing about the twins. They are so much fun to write and talk about. Heehee I am glad you liked the tender loving parts of the fic. I try to make it so everyone will understand the love between the family. (Heehee I sound like I'm talking about the mafia!!) Yes, more angst. It is a kind I am unfamiliar with, so I hope you enjoy it. (Physical angst) I hope you like it!! You are such a good reviewer and I look forward to your reviews after I write every chapter.**

**Mistopurr: Wow…you really enjoyed the fic, didn't you? You reviewed every chapter!! huggles Thank you!! I love reviewers like you. They just warm my heart. This chapter is dedicated to you, thank you for reading my story. I am happy you think that I have captured what people with depression go through. I am really trying hard to put my feelings into Aragorn. (Yes, I suffer from depression) Thank you for adding me to your favorite list. I hope you continue to enjoy this. Heehee, I had you crying! I am sorry…I sound heartless. Would you like a tissue? I am trying to write the way people feel when they see a friend suffering from depression. I have often had my friends tell me things, so I decided to put it into writing. Well, not only into writing but into characters that we all love. Thank you for reading my fic, I hope you continue to read my other things. **

**Lynn-G: Hello!!! I am happy you loved it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. I am trying hard!! hugs I know, it is time for everyone to start feeling a little better.**

**Ringmarciel: Well, I don't want to spoil it...I will have a spoiler at the end of this fic. I hope that answers your question. I love your reviews, they are always perfect! **

**            Lauren: You've been with me through this entire story, telling me how much you enjoyed it. I am so happy you loved it and that you're posting on ff.net some more!! I still haven't gotten a chance to read you new fic, but I will soon! I promise I will try soon! :-P You Smeejee who is obsessed with impaltion and full of morbidity.**

**A/N 2: for those of you whom haven't read **_Words Will Break My Spirit_**, you might be a little confused. **

**Epilogue: Overcoming**

            The next morning Legolas left his room to go visit with his friend. He was worried about what had happened after he had gone to bed, and quickly walked towards Aragorn's room.

            He pushed the door open and entered the room quietly. He saw his friend standing on the balcony, looking at the beauty. He also noted a new bandage on his friend's side and frowned. "Estel?" he ventured quietly, not wanting to disturb his friend if Estel wanted to be alone.

            Aragorn turned around and smiled softly at his friend. "Good morning, Legolas."

            Legolas smiled back, happy to see that the frustration that had been in his friend's eyes was gone. "What has made you look so happy?"

            "I spoke with Elrohir last night," he replied. His eyes were taking on a faraway look as he told Legolas what had transpired between him and the younger twin.

            "That is good," Legolas insisted. He was thrilled that Aragorn had decided to share his heart with his brother. "How do you feel?"

            Aragorn's smile wavered. "I have felt better," he responded, his voice hollow and hi eyes clouded.

            Legolas nodded, urging his friend to continue speaking.

            "I do not think I will feel better for a long time. My heart is still weary; I would like to rest here in Rivendell for a time." He searched Legolas' eyes for any sign that his friend wasn't content with staying in one place. "I know we had said that we would follow the Rangers and hunt for the slave traders, but someone else has gone in my stead. I promised to go in a few months. You do not mind, do you?"

            Legolas squeezed his friend's shoulder tightly. "Not at all, mellon nin. In fact I think it is good that you decided not to go yet. As terrible as slavers are," he shuddered slightly, "I do not think you would be able to help in the condition you are in."

            Aragorn smiled; his friend's approval made him feel much better. "I am tired of being stuck in this room. Would you like to go for a walk through the forest?"

            Legolas nodded. "It would be nice to get outside," he said wistfully.

            "No one has forced you to stay inside, Legolas!" Aragorn laughed.

            Legolas rolled his eyes. "I know, but I would rather be close at hand when you are not feeling your best."

            "I was not sick," Aragorn pointed out. "You could have gone with my brothers outside, or you could have gone alone."

            Legolas sighed exasperated. "Must you scold me?" He grinned at Aragorn. "Well, I know you were not sick _physically_, but you were in your heart. Do not argue; you know it is true." When Aragorn nodded he continued. "As for your brothers, I think they were so anxious that if I suggested going outside they would have murdered me and called me uncaring."

            Aragorn had to admit that Legolas was right. "Alright, so you were forced to stay inside…"

            Legolas had an evil twinkle in his eyes. "No, I could have gone outside if I had wished."

            Aragorn shook his head. "Elves," he muttered humorously.

            Legolas wrapped his arm around his friend and looked outside. "Let us go outside now, I would rather be out in the forest rather than just look at it."

            Aragorn agreed and the two made their way towards the door.

            Legolas pushed the door open and walked outside with Aragorn right behind him. He put a hand out to assist his friend. "Let us just stay under the trees. There will be a cool breeze under them."

            "I am not an invalid, Legolas," Aragorn snapped. He pushed Legolas' hand away and followed him. When he saw the troubled look that crossed the prince's face he felt horrible. "I am sorry, Legolas. Do not take insults personally right now. I do apologize."

            Legolas nodded and smiled at his friend. "It is alright, Estel. Come; let us hurry before your brothers start hunting for you. I think I heard them muttering about something while we walked past their rooms."

            "Alright," he said. He walked towards the trees with Legolas and the friends were soon catching up on lost time.

            "Did your father get angry with you when he saw the state of the drawing room?" Legolas asked, laughing.

            Aragorn blushed. "Well, it was not _all _my fault…"

            "Oh, of course it was not!" Elladan said sarcastically from behind them.

            The two turned around to see Elladan and Elrohir with mischievous grins on their faces.

            Aragorn looked accusingly at Legolas. "How long Have you known they were there for?"

            Legolas smiled innocently. "I had no idea."

            "Sure," he muttered darkly.

            Elladan and Elrohir draped an arm around their brother's shoulders. "Are you not happy to see us?" Elrohir teased. Despite his teasing tone, he was worried that they might have upset their little brother. Looking into Elladan's face, he knew his twin had the same thoughts.

            Aragorn made a face at him. He was happy to see his brothers – happy to play around with them. He still wasn't feeling wonderful, but he had forgiven his brothers…mostly. He wasn't angry with them; he just needed to work some things out. That was his problem, though. He tugged Elrohir's hair. "Of course; I am thrilled to be around both of you."

            The twins relaxed. They were relieved to hear that.

            "Tell me what Estel did to your father's drawing room!" Legolas begged the twins. "He would only tell me that somehow he managed to…"

            "They made me!" Aragorn glared accusingly at the twins.

            "He was sixteen and easy to corrupt," Elladan began, much to Aragorn's dismay.

            "We gave him a canister of…" Elrohir sent Aragorn a wicked look.

            "Stop!" Aragorn commanded.

            Legolas sighed dramatically. "Well, then tell me about when he ran away. That sounds like an interesting story."

            Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Go ahead. I know you are itching to tell all of my secrets," he said to the twins' pleading faces.

            "Estel was eleven and had been playing with a few elven children…" Elladan continued to tell how the children had caused him to run away.

            "…Well, when he returned he was with a group of humans and had changed his hair color," Elrohir continued.

            Legolas looked at Aragorn. "Why did you change it?"

            Aragorn blushed fiercely. He felt embarrassed, ashamed, and annoyed that his brothers were remembering and retelling a story he had tried so hard to put behind himself. "This is like reliving that night, but alright. I did not want them to find me. I was angry because I thought they had lied to me, and in a way they had."

            "What?" Elladan demanded.

            "Peace, brother," Aragorn chuckled. "I was merely referring to when I overheard you speaking about my birthparents."

            Elladan growled and Aragorn laughed. "Well, you know the truth now," he snapped heatedly.

            "'Dan, calm down!" Elrohir chided. He had to admit, it was funny to watch his brother get so worked up.

            Legolas rolled his eyes at the brotherly bantering and prodded them. "Well, continue!"

            "Oh, stop acting like an elfling, Legolas," Elrohir chided and he continued the story. "…His hair must have been as blond as yours, Legolas."

            Aragorn and Legolas both absently fingered their hair.

-----

            The four continued to laugh, talk, and tease each other until the sun began to set.

            "Ada will not be happy if we let you stay out her much longer," Elladan commented. "You look tired as it is, Estel."

            Legolas looked at his friend. "He is right, let us go inside."

            "Yes, please, Estel," Elrohir pleaded.

            Aragorn looked at them. "I never said I would not go in. I agreed with Elladan as soon as he said something."

            Legolas and Elrohir blushed while Elladan gave them all a cocky grin.

            "We are just so used to you protesting," Elrohir muttered.

            Aragorn gently squeezed his brother's hand and walked towards the house. He opened the door and headed towards his father's study. When the twins began to protest that he go to his room he shook his head. "No, I need to speak with Ada. I will come see you both later."

            The three elves watched Aragorn go, and they went to Legolas' bedroom. They wanted to visit with their friend. They hadn't gotten to speak with him much.

-----

            Aragorn lightly knocked on the door to his father's study. "Ada," he ventured, "may I come in?"

            "Of course, Estel," Elrond called from inside of his study. He had been hoping for a confrontation with his youngest.

            Aragorn slowly pushed the door open and smiled worriedly when he saw his father. He was still nervous about speaking to his father.

            Elrond noticed the hesitation and smiled comfortingly at his son. "Do not fret, Estel. I am not angry with you, if that is why you are worried." He looked his son over, and noticed that the bandage around his side had a little blood on it.

            Aragorn nodded once again before he took a seat opposite his father. "I just wanted to talk to you…" He looked around nervously. He hadn't been this worried about speaking to his father since he was a young boy and had run away.

            Elrond smiled comfortingly at his son. He wouldn't ask questions, Aragorn would tell him in time why he had come.

            "I…I wanted to apologize for acting the way I did. I love you, Ada. I did not mean to cause you pain." The look of sadness that he had given Aragorn when Aragorn asked him to leave flashed in his mind's eye. He felt so horrible.

            Elrond stood and was at his son's side quickly. He enveloped Aragorn in a tight hug, being careful to not injure the young man further. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Estel. We all love you so much and we know that your heart is aching."

            Aragorn relaxed in his father's hold. He loved his father so much, and he felt horrible for putting his family through the ordeal. 'If I had only kept it hidden,' he thought.

            Elrond put one cool finger under his son's chin and lifted Aragorn's head so that he would meet his gaze. "Do not think for an instant that you should have kept your feelings bottled inside of you. It would not have helped; it would have pushed even more despair into your heart."

            Aragorn looked at his father; wondering, not for the first time, if he could read minds. "Thank you, Ada."

            Elrond hugged his son. "Time heals wounds," he said softly.

            Aragorn shook his head. "No, it does not."

            Elrond smiled softly. "It does, my son. Pain might be left, and you will be scarred, but the wound has healed. One day, you will look back and remember this, these past few months where you have felt so unloved, you will look back, and smile."

            As Aragorn stumbled out of his father's study, he shook his head. 'No,' he thought, 'I will never smile from these memories. They will be a part of me for ever.' He then remembered what his father said about them being scars. 'Well,' he thought, 'maybe Ada was right. The days will get easier in time.'

            With that thought, Aragorn turned from the study door and walked towards Legolas' room. The past would forever mingle with the present; and he would never forget that conversation with his father.

            _Everyone finds a 'light of hope' at least once in their life. Estel found it through his friendship with Legolas and it helped him to heal the wounds of the heart. For those people who do not agree with me, and find that suicide is a thought that frequents their mind, I have one thing to say to you: "Live your life fully." I know everyone has heard that, but it is true. Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. No matter th problem, may it be abuse (of any sort), stress, or regular old depression. It is a temporary problem, no matter what you think. _

_            Thank you for reading _**Friendship is a Light of Hope**_. I hope you all enjoyed it!  _


	11. Preview

**Thank you to all of whom have read Friendship is a Light of Hope. I hoe you will all enjoy _Darkness's Cold Embrace_. It is slightly different than my other fics, but it has references to depression as well. Here is a little excerpt from it. **

_The tall man watched him go and his eyes narrowed. "Follow him; I want him as one of the slaves. He is strong and well built; he'll do a fine job and fetch a good price."_

_ Two men stepped out from the shadows and walked from the inn, tracking their prey. _

_ Aragorn walked from the gate. He didn't hear the two people sneak out behind him, or the sound of a heavy object being picked up from the ground. He was still a young Ranger and was more interested in tracking the slave traders than his surroundings. "Hmm…where did they come from?" he asked himself softly in Elvish. _

_ He heard footsteps behind him and saw a person raising a pole over his head, but he was too late to defend himself. The last thing Aragorn remembered was seeing the moon directly above his head before darkness consumed him_.

** I hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
